Every girl gets it
by DivineDil
Summary: Two weeks after their kiss in Ba Sing Se. The friends want to go for a swim but Katara's acting strangely and says no because of something no one would expect. Kataang, oneshot. Some Suki.


**This oneshot is kind of... awkward. I thought about it sometimes and now decided to write it down. It's really awkward... But I always wondered about this.**

**I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or any characters of it.**

**Set two weeks after their kiss in Ba Sing Se.**

* * *

The birds sang their songs like every morning and the sun was shining like every day. Aang drank his tea and watched Iroh, Zuko, Mai and Toph play another heated game of Pai Sho. They'd quite become addicted to this game though Aang couldn't really understand what was so exciting about it. _He_ was addicted to something else. To someone else's _lips_. He smiled at the thought of Katara. Two weeks ago, she had finally confessed her feelings for him and they had shared a passionate kiss out there on the balcony. Several kisses had followed and the bond between them grew only thicker and thicker.

Aang wondered when his girlfriend would wake up. She normally didn't sleep that long but today seemed a bit different. Maybe it was just because the friends talked for hours yesterday -until midnight.

"Good morning, Team Avatar" suddenly a voice said. They turned around to see Sokka and Suki come in. "What's up?"

"Hey, Sokka" Zuko murmured and then they looked down again to the game. The watertribe boy bounced back though. "Guys, listen. Suki has a great idea!"

The friends glanced at her. She seemed quite uncomfortable and a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"She said we could go for a swim today! The earth king has reopened a bathing cabin at Lake Laogai and he wants us to come" he presented.

"That's nice. I'd like to go. It'd be good for the sake of variety. What about you?" Aang turned around to Zuko, Mai, Toph and Iroh.

"Only when you won't force me to go into the water!" Toph grumbled.

"I can make some tea for a break" Iroh said.

"I don't care." Zuko added. Mai shrugged.

"Then, let's go!"

Toph interrupted him. "Wait, Sokka. Where's Katara?"

"I guess she's still sleeping. I should wake her." Aang stood up and left.

Sokka nodded and the friends started to plan the day at Lake Laogai.

-

The young airbender knocked against the wooden door and waited. When he heard nothing but the soft sound of his friends' voices he spoke up.

"Katara?"

Silence.

"Katara, can I come in, please?" There was still no sound so he thought that she was still asleep. He waited a few seconds and then decided to come in. He put his hand on the doorhandle but suddenly, he heard the sound of her voice.

"Aang? Is it you?"

"Yes. Good morning, Katara. Can I come in?"

"Uhm, no. ...I'm getting dressed right now. But you can tell me what you want".

Aang blushed at the thought of her getting dressed. He shook his head and concentrated on their conversation. "I just wanted to tell you that we're planning on going for a swim today. Do you want to join?" He leaned against the door to hear her in a better way.

"I'd love to, but I don't feel this well. I am not in the mood for swimming today, sorry."

Aang wondered. He knew exactly that she loved the water. "You don't have to swim. You could sit there onto the beach with Toph. And I can join you." he added carefully. He was willingly to spend every minute of the time with her -even if it meant no swimming. But this wasn't the reason; there was something she didn't want to tell him, he could say by the tone of her voice.

"Better not, Aang."

"But why?"

"Uhm... It's hard to exp-"

"Can I come in, please?"

"I haven't finished."

"Oh, sorry."

"Aang, listen. I'd just like to spend the day into my room, okay? There's this book..."

"But you can take to book to the beach" he suggested and winced when she grumbled her next words.

"I want to stay here, okay!? Stop it now!"

Her words were harsh so there was silence for a couple of moments until she spoke again. "I'm very, very sorry, Aang! I'm just not in the mood... I don't want to come out today. I'm sorry."

"Okay. Then... have fun" the airbender murmured and turned around. Her acting was incredible strange and he wanted to help her but he knew that she would only grumble more when he would try.

"Aang?"

He turned around to face to closed door again. "Yeah?"

"Could you please... get Suki over here? I want to... uhm, ask her something."

"Okay." He wondered even more but went back to Suki anyway. The friends glanced at him.

"Where's Katara?" Sokka asked.

With a sad voice, Aang answered. "She's still getting ready." Toph made an annoyed sound. He didn't tell them the fact Katara didn't want to come with them today because he thought that she might change her mind. "And she wants Suki to come into her room" he added quietly. Suki raised an eyebrow and went to her friend.

-

It took almost twenty minutes until the Kiyoshi warrior came back. She quietly insinuated Aang that he should come over to her. He stood up and they went into the room next to the entrance hall.

Suki spoke as if she was telling him a conspiracy theory. "Aang... Promise me, no, promise _Katara_" she corrected herself, "not to tell this anyone!"

Aang nodded pryingly. "I promise. ...So, what did she wanted to talk about with you, Suki?"

Suki looked away and then into his eyes again. "She got her period for the first time, Aang."

Aang was shocked. He blushed and didn't know what to say. He had expected something completely different... "But that's... good, isn't it?" he stammered.

"It is. You understand that she doesn't want to go into the water though, right?"

"Of course. Uh, then, thanks for telling me, Suki".

"No problem. And Aang?"

"Yes?"

"You should stay with her today."

Aang nodded and they both stood up; Suki for leaving with the others, Aang for his girlfriend. He didn't knock this time, he just came in and ignored her ashamed expression. He placed himself next to her onto the bed.

"Aang... Aren't you going with them?" Katara asked and looked down. She normally was a brave girl that bounced back -but now, she seemed just uncomfortable.

"No. I'll stay with you."

"Thanks, Aang". She smiled and suddenly, the real Katara was back. "That's very sweet from you" she said and kissed his cheek.

"Congratulations, by the way" Aang murmured and grinned.

"Thanks" she laughed. "And thanks for not running off or so."

"The guy who does that is a complete jerk."

"I know. But you're not. So, thanks."

"You're welcome. And is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just stay with me."

And so, they spent the day together. They drank tea, played some games, talked a lot and laughed.

And they shared a lot of kisses.

* * *

So, what do you think of it? Please review : D


End file.
